escape
by Darveystories
Summary: Harvey takes donna away to relax after a bad week at work, needing some much needed time alone. one-shot


They kept missing each other this week. Faye had taken her toll on the time they could spend together, both working extremely late nights and getting to work before the birds were awake; too busy to even see each other. It had been like that for 4 days now and Donna wasn't having it. She missed the feel of Harveys arms encircling her waist as she woke to his touch every morning. She missed their kiss on the elevator before they un locked their hands and pretended to the world it was just a normal day. She missed him and he felt the same.

She went to his office at 10pm hoping to find him there but unsurprisingly found he wasn't. She knew he would be back within the hour so poured herself a drink from his decanter and perched on his window ledge, watching the New York night sky. The office was empty at this hour and she liked the idea of them finally being alone without anyone to answer too.

Footsteps slowly approached his office and Harvey found his favourite girl with her head and body turned away from him. He went up behind her and placed his hands over her hips, kissing the exposed area of her shoulder, breathing in her scent.

"Hey beautiful," he said with the softest voice that made her blush even after 3 weeks. She brought her right hand up to blindly find his face and stroked his cheek before turning around in his embrace.

"Hey, God, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever, every second of our days are taken up by…" Harvey shuts her up as he passionately kisses her red tinted lip, both loving the feel of each other after so many days, unable to hold back any longer. She brings her hands up to cradle his face as he strokes her hair behind her ear.

"I know, I know, this stupid Faye has me working around the clock. I was going to come via your place to surprise you last night, but she set up an emergency meeting with me and Louis at 10:45 last night and we didn't finish until midnight! I swear, anyone that takes me away from spending time with you is someone I don't want to socialise with."

Donna looks down with a small smile gracing her lips. Her soft features always leave Harvey in awe.

"you must be exhausted" she says lovingly with her hands still locked around his neck.

"I could say the same about you, I heard she's trying to prove some point by working you overtime?"

"oh yeah…well, it's nothing I can't handle" Harvey senses a strange tone from her voice that begins to worry him. She looks down to the floor and shuts her eyes slowly.

"hey, is there something wrong, you know you can tell me anything Don, I don't care how tired either one of us is." He brings his hand to her chin, his thumb stroking her cheek, softly lifting her head so her watering eyes could lock with his.

"no, it's nothing, really Harvey don't worry about it." Her faint smile does nothing in convincing Harvey otherwise

"Donna, come on, talk to me." He looks at her, worryingly.

A small sigh is released from Donnas' lips, indicating she was about to talk.

"it's just, I knew it wasn't going to be easy with her here, I mean, who doesn't question me about my career status when they meet me?" she says with a soft air of annoyance that only he would pick up on. "but when her interference in our lives starts to take a toll on the amount of time I get to see you because, well, I'm nervous she might see me walk into your office and offer that superior look she gives, you know, the one that makes you feel like you're in the wrong or as if she's disappointed in you?"

"Hey, look at me" her gaze slowly draws upwards towards his. "I don't give a damn what that women says about you, you understand, if she has a problem she can give me a call because this is **our** goddamn firm, not hers, and I'll be damned before she starts affecting our lives" his tone begins to turn slightly apologetic as he takes a closer hold on her waist. "we have spent too long keeping our distance from each other and I won't have that anymore. Hell, not being able to wake up next to you this week alone is already killing me!"

"Harvey, that's easier said than done unfortunately, I miss you like hell, you have no idea, but for the time being we are going to have to put up with her because I won't have her questioning my job because of our actions." He begins to give her an annoyed glance but nods his head; he can't imagine how much harder this is on her than on him. "urgh Harv, I just wish… I wish we could just escape for a few days, run away without anyone to answer to, no phone calls or emails…just us." Her longing and dreamy tone flips something in Harveys mind.

"Then let's do it Don, I don't care what people think, its Friday night, let's just get out of the city for a while, escape." His serious tone has Donna giving him a small look, paired with an endearing smile. "Harvey, as much as I would love for you to whisk me away whether it be upstate or Paris, we haven't got the time, we both have so much work to do."

"Donna, I'm not kidding, let's just do it, come on…what do you say?" he kisses her again in hopes of convincing her. She smiles under his lips loving his spontaneous side, questioning whether they could actually run away for the weekend.

"Harvey, come on, you know we can't, besides its already so late?" Her answer does nothing in changing Harvey's mind.

"well… I don't care what you say, I'm taking you away and you can't stop me." His light hearted demeanour lifts her off the window ledge as he kisses her towards the door using his arms to lock her between him and the glass.

"Go home, pack a bag and I'll pick you up in an hour." He says, whispering closely to her ear.

"are you sure we can afford to do this on borrowed time." Her serious questioning face almost has him being drawn back to reality, but her efforts remain undefeated.

"I don't care, go!" He lightly pushes her away through the door, giving her a final wink before all sense returns to them.

Harvey clears away his office and makes a few phone calls in order to make this weekend happen. He smiles with such excitement when looking down at his phone upon receiving a text.

'I can't believe your making me do this Specter, I love you so god-damn much, how you make me do these things I'll never know.'

"Well, they don't call me New York's best closer for nothing x I love you too!" he sends, with that classic Specter smirk plastered on his face.

He stands outside of her apartment leaning casually against his green Ferrari, the one he knows she loves, sporting a casual dark grey shirt and black jeans with a long tom ford signature coat.

Finally, he sees her leaving the door, bag in hand, wearing a long black coat with a thick belted tie waist that he can't wait to undo later. She drops her bag by her feet and pulls him in by the lapels of his coat, kissing him so deeply as his hands drop to her waist, loving the feeling of getting lost in each other.

"Mr Specter, if you think some fancy car is going to impress me then you've got another thing coming." He missed her witty comments this week which never fail to bring a smile to his face. "Oh, I know Miss Paulson, I knew the car wouldn't impress you, it's the destination I'm more concerned with." She raises an eyebrow to him, realising she had no idea where they were going.

"so, where is it your taking me then, huh?"

"nice try Paulson but I can keep a surprise from even you sometimes." He loves catching her without being able to produce a response. He opens the passenger car door, "come on gorgeous, let me take you somewhere we can just be us, together and alone, how does that sound."

Donna shuts her eyes before kissing him gently, her lips still sat upon his when she says, "sounds wonderful." She slips in the car as Harvey takes her bag and places it in the boot before getting in the driver's seat.

It was extremely late at night, so it was no surprise that Donna fell asleep on the way there, her right hand still interlocked with his left, perched upon his thigh as he drove them away from the inner city.

"Donna?" he says gently trying to wake her up, his right hand stroking her cheek. "hey beautiful, we are here." Donnas eyes slowly open, her hand holds the one currently residing on her cheek.

"Hey, gosh how long was I asleep for?"

"about 2 hours, I don't blame you, we aren't the kind of kids to be running away at 1am." He jokingly says as all signs of life on the street are well asleep.

"Umm Harvey…" slowly stepping out of the car door, she looks up at the most beautiful coastal house which she thinks must be in the Hamptons seeing as they didn't drive for an excessively long time. Her face is taken back in an overwhelming awe, "who the hell owns a house this beautiful, where even are we!"

Harvey grabs their bags with his right hand as his left comes to hold her waist from the back as he walks them to the door. Her expression of excitement warms Harveys heart to the core.

"This…this is a house for you and me" Donna quizzically looks at his face, trying to sense whether he is telling the truth?

"I'm sorry but…what…I know every single thing you own and THIS certainly didn't slip by me so you can't possibly own this" A small yet whole hearted laugh leaves Harveys lips as he opens the door to the getaway. The spiral stairs are the first thing she notices, paired with green accented plants based in the hallway that reach mid-way to the tall ceiling. The light blue pictures brighten the open plan entrance which can only be described as being so 'Donna.' There were huge floor length windows which surrounded the house making it look even more modern and gorgeous. He places their bags down and uses his now free hand to hold the other side of her waist so he could lock eyes with her.

"I brought this place about 3 weeks ago." Donnas eyes begin to widen, '3 weeks ago was when we first got together' she thinks to herself.

"I know it may seem presumptuous but to me it certainly wasn't. I wanted to buy a Hamptons house for so long and the perfect excuse came when we got together; we deserve a place to run away to Donna, a place that we can do barbecues on the weekend and swim with the sandy beaches and ocean tides in the evenings. Our life revolves around the office, but I want to change that so badly. We deserve to have a place away from the city to call our own, so yeah, that explains the house." Donnas eyes were extremely glassy as she takes a step back through the sheer feeling of being overwhelmed by Harveys gesture. Did he really buy this for US? Words couldn't describe her feelings so instead she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her soft lips against his, kissing them a thousand times over. He could taste the salt from her tears of joy as a hand came up to wipe them away. Her right hand was teasing the small strands on his head as his fingers mirrored her actions through her golden locks.

"Harv, I, I, I don't know what to say, I mean… look at this place, it's like a fairy-tale dream house! I can't believe you brought this for yourself." Her words were being choked back through her emotions

"For us Donna," he places a huge emphasis on the 'Us.'

"this isn't mine, its ours." His hands were locked behind her back, not wanting to part her body away from his; the feeling of being apart for the week had really taken its toll. He knew they were both exhausted but all he wanted to do was show her just how much he loved her every second of the day through small exchanges and kisses and hugs. She was his everything and forever.

"Come on, you haven't even seen the best part yet." A small electrical button opened the back wall, which was made entirely of glass, looking down onto the gorgeous beach with the moonlight reflecting back from the icy waters. Small golden hue lights lit up along the walls and steps of the decking, leading the way towards the garden swinging bench that looked so quaint and beautiful it could be from a movie. Donna brought a hand to her mouth as the lights turned on as she released a small gasp of excitement. Breath-taking would be an understatement when it came to this view.

"Harvey, what did I do to deserve this, I honestly have no words." She felt like the absolute luckiest girl in the world right now, unable to hold back her emotions from him.

"Donna, if there was ANYONE in the world who deserved this its you. I'm so in love with you I would buy this whole street if you asked me too. Nothing I do will ever show you the feelings I have for you, but I thought this was a good start."

"We've been having a lot of great starts these past few weeks haven't we. I love you so much Harvey, this means more to me than you will ever comprehend."

They both walk their kiss up the stairs as he shows her around the bedroom where they spend the night alone at last.

The next morning, they woke up the way they should have been for the past few days. Harvey woke up first and knew Donna was still asleep from the steadiness of her breathing. He loved waking up before her so he could catch her off guard with touches and kisses. His left arm was thrown over her waist whilst his right was placed under his head so he could prop himself up. After 10 minutes her began to get impatient with being alone so kissed the edges of Donna's cheek and neck. His featherlight touches began to bring her into consciousness for the morning.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered softly yet seductively. His hand began to trail her exposed arms which made her shudder with delight. A pleasing, quiet moan escaped Donnas lips as Harvey moved his lips towards hers. His physique had moved further towards her as he encircled her waist with his hand.

"sleep well?" he asks gently

"mmm like a baby."

"how does breakfast sound" he says whilst kissing his lips down her arms.

"as long as I'm not cooking, it sounds perfect" she smiles and brings her hands to his face and raises him up for a quick kiss before they both get ready to go down and enjoy the morning.

Donna sits on the counter edge looking extremely sexy in only a small black silk dressing gown which went up very high on her leg and only sported a dainty black-tie belt to keep it together. Harvey was wearing a fitted white t-shirt and boxers and looked equally as gorgeous as he used his spatula to flip the pancakes he was making. He always took the reins when cooking as Donna had no idea to make anything.

"hey babe, you need me to do anything, I feel a bit helpless." Donna teasingly said this so he would turn around and pay attention to her seductively eating the bowl of strawberries, the juice rolling over her lips as she licked them slowly.

"you can stop doing that for starters" he places the spatula down and moves closer to the edge which she was sat on.

"doing what, I'm just eating a fruit bowl, is that so bad?" her seemingly innocent actions start to take their toll when Harvey forgets about the pancakes.

He places a firm grip on her thigh as he strokes her leg up and down; she feeds him a strawberry, only to kiss the juices off his lips after, making it impossible for Harvey to concentrate. He takes the kiss deeper as his hand fists in her hair whilst the other, makes its way higher on her thigh. She begins to release small giggles as she kisses him again. "ok, maybeeeee I did know what I was doing…"

"hmmm no shit." He says sarcastically with a smile as he pulls away with a final kiss. "how about I get back to making you breakfast, and we continue this after." He says with his lips close to her ear.

"as much as I would love to say no and go back to bed with you, I am very hungry so pancakes will have to do first." She gently pushes him back with a wink, so she doesn't get carried further away with her actions.

Later on, in the day, they both perch on the beach swing outside; his arm around her as her head rested on his shoulder.

"I got a text from Louis earlier, apparently he went to both of our apartments as we didn't pick up the phone for the night and he thought one of us was in hospital" a small giggle leaves Donnas' lips upon hearing.

"Oh gosh I shouldn't laugh, I hate worried Louis, it makes me upset, but answering anything about work right now might make me break so I will resist." Harvey began drawing soothing circles along Donnas back, he knows she has had it extremely tough these past few weeks and was glad that he brought her out to escape. Harvey appreciated the little things in life, being able to sit out here with Donna alone was enough to bring him happiness for the rest of his life.

"you know" she starts "if someone had told me a year ago that I would be sitting here, in your arms, watching the sun go down in 'our' beach house, I would shoot them out of my door." Her speech makes his eyes lock with hers.

"I'm sorry Donna, it's my fault that we didn't have all this sooner and every time I think about it, it almost kills me." A broken look resides on Harveys face as his voice slightly breaks which breaks Donnas heart. She lifts her head from his shoulder and brings a hand closer to his face so she could hold him as she spoke.

"I know it may have taken us forever and a day to get here Harvey, but I just need you to know that you never, EVER, have to apologize for that, you understand me! This is not your fault, it's no one's fault, we just had to go through things in our life to get where we are now. Sometimes loving each other deeply doesn't fix every other aspect needed in a relationship. You had things to work on in your life and so did I. This is it Harv, this is our time now and I never want to hear you doubting the past again." Donnas eyes began to water knowing he kept having these thoughts. She lent forward and kissed him with such vigour that it took him a second to reciprocate the action.

"I love you so much Harvey, words can't describe it; even in your darkest days or your darkest moments, never forget that for a second, you hear me." He rubs his thumb against her cheek, thanking God for how lucky he was to have her sat here with him.

"I love you too Donna, and don't you ever forget it either, I always have and always will. As long as you are with me, I don't need anything else, the firm can go screw itself for all I care. YOU are my everything, forever."

They both sat in the most comforting silence for the next few hours, exchanging kisses and touches with each other, loving the feel of being together at last.


End file.
